Les mots croisés de Severus Snape
by Syagrius
Summary: Severus à encore une fois été recalé pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal,pour surmonter cette défaite, notre professeur de potion c'est lancé un défi pour l'année scolaire: réussir à finir une grille de mots croisés sans aide
1. Chapter 1

Les mots croisés de Severus Snape.

**Idée lancée par JKR herself sur son site lors d'un démenti à propos du tome six, dont voici la citation:«_I've already answered this in FAQs, but as this rumour is still cropping up in fan letters I thought I'd reiterate here that there will be NO chapter called 'Lupin's Papers' in book six, nor will there be chapters entitled 'Pettigrew's Pamphlets,' 'Sirius's Circulars' or 'the Pocket Crosswords of Severus Snape'_.». En espérant que ça n'a pas déjà été fait (540,020 fanfic, je ne peux pas tout lire, même si ce n'est que les titres).**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je respecte plus ou moins leur caractère selon l'humeur du jour.**

**Snape= Rogue.**

**DCFM= défense contre les forces du mal.**

**Cette fanfiction est ouverte à toutes suggestions et s'écrira sous forme de sketchs plus ou moins long toujours selon l'humeur du jour. Enjoy!**

Chapitre 1: Journal et première prise de tête.

Severus Snape venait de finir son petit déjeuner et se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs pour une autre journée harassante de préparation de pré-rentrée. Ce n'était pas tant les cours à préparés, le programme évoluant assez peu d'une année sur l'autre, il les connaissait par cœur et aurait pu les faire tête en bas suspendu au dessus d'un gouffre sans fond, cela venait plutôt de ses collègues, toujours à se plaindre, à raconter leur dernière vacances insipides, faire la sempiternelle remarque sur le jus de chaussette qui leur servait de café... Severus soupira fortement avant de faire son entrée dans la salle avec le claquement caractéristique de sa longue robe de sorcier noir qui lui allait tellement bien.

-Dumbledore n'a toujours pas annoncé qui sera le prochain professeur de DCFM? Demanda Flitwick perché sur trois encyclopédies pour atteindre le rebord de la table.

-Ca devrait être moi! Maugréa intérieurement l'éternel professeur de potion.

-Non, et pas le moindre indice, dit Minerva McGonagall, et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir envoyé des tartes au citrons meringuées.

Snape s'assit dans son fauteuil noir et attrapa son exemplaire du Daily Prophète, il allait pouvoir entamer sa première grille de mots croisés de l'année de scolaire, seul raie de lumière de la journée, c'est dire si le moral du professeur était bas.

-Bonne résolution de l'année : terminer une grille de mot croisée seul! Pas de triche, pas d'aide extérieure, rien que moi et mon magnifique cerveau!

Le professeur commença à tourner les pages. Il tomba alors sur une interview de Gilderoy Lockart. Une photo énorme du sorcier avait été placée en plein milieu de la double page qui lui était consacrée et où celui-ci envoyait des baisers et exécutait ses plus beaux sourires aux lecteurs. Snape leva un sourcil. Qu'est ce que cette imbécile de Lockart avait bien pu découvrir pour bénéficier d'une double page? Il commença à lire le texte en diagonal lorsque les mots Poudlard et professeur de DCFM lui sautèrent aux yeux.

-C'est pas vrai il a osé me faire ça le vieux shnock!

-Que ce passe-t-il Severus? Demanda le professeur Chourave en se tournant dans son fauteuil.

-Je viens de découvrir qui sera notre prochain professeur de DCFM.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et étala le journal sur la table.

-Oh! Gilderoy Lockart! Mon idole! Gémit le professeur de vol.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil de Severus et soupir d'exaspération de ses collègues masculins. Une petite main se fraya alors un chemin jusqu'au page du Daily Prophète et commença à en tirer une en toute discrétion. Snape tout entier qu'il était à écouter les élucubrations du professeur Bibine ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite du larcin qui était entrain d'être commis. Il baissa soudainement le regard et vit le morceau de papier qui allait bientôt être happé, en y regardant de plus près, Severus se rendit compte que c'était la page des jeux, SA page, où il y avait SES mots croisés. Il prit de l'élan et abattit sa main sur la page qui stoppa nette toute progression. Le bruit provoquer par la rencontre entre la table et la paume du professeur fit cesser toute conversation de ses collègues.

-Vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose Severus? Demanda Minerva.

-Je...j'aime bien son brushing, souple et soyeux. Qu'en pensez vous mes dames?

-C'est vrai que cette crinière donne envie de s'y accrocher! S'emporta le professeur de vol.

-Faite attention vous pourriez lui faire tomber son postiche, ricana le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

Severus leva les yeux aux ciels et profita du crêpage de chignon pour récupérer définitivement la page des jeux puis battit en retraite jusqu'à son fauteuil noir. Il s'y installa confortablement avec un soupir d'aise. Il allait sortir sa plume lorsqu'il vit le professeur Flitwick, tout inconscient qu'il était, se poster à côté de lui.

-Dites moi Severus, quand vous aurez fini de lire le journal pourrais-je récupérer la page des mots croisés?

Severus le gratifia d'un regard noir, puis ajouta.

-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire, par exemple des cours à préparer, au lieu de faire des mots croisés?

-Et bien en réalité...

-Fichez moi la paix!

Le petit bonhomme s'éloigna, en maugréant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-Vouloir me piquer mes mots croisés! Manque pas de toupet celui-la! Bon alors, artiste célèbre ayant chanté les lutins mutins en cinq lettres... Pff ça commence bien.

Severus sauta la première définition pour se consacrer aux suivantes sans plus de succès. Après 20 minutes de recherche et une cinquième lecture des définitions une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

-Les lutins mutins c'est Gorg Gizner qui l'a chanté, dit McGonagall en lisant par dessus l'épaule de Severus, et là le C est avant le K ce qui fait que pour la définition B vous trouvez cognard.

Le professeur de potion lui lança un regard furibard puis se leva et sortit de la salle des professeurs.

Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille cinq minutes dans cette foutue école! Il descendit aux cachots et arriva à son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte avec violence et la referma avec la même énergie. Il se dirigea vers son bureau auquel il s'assit et étala la page de journal devant lui. Il recommença à lire les définitions calmement et dans l'ordre. Après une heure et demie d'intense réflexion Snape se rejetait dans son fauteuil épuisé. Il n'avait réussit qu'à trouver quatre définitions, dont trois donnés par McGonagall. Il regarda encore une fois le niveau de difficulté. Facile.

-Facile pour ceux qui ont les réponses! Tempêta-t-il intérieurement.

-Ouvre moi j'ai la réponse, dit soudainement un dictionnaire posé sur le coin de la table.

Snape se tourna vers l'ouvrage posé non loin de lui. Il le regarda avec intensité mais celui-ci resta muet.

-Je deviens dingue!

-Je crois que tu devrais aller demander de l'aide, lui souffla une encyclopédie ouverte sur un pupitre.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne en Harley Davinson!

-Juste une petite définition, pour te débloquer, renchérit le manuel du parfait professeur.

-Non, non et non! J'ai dit que j'y arriverai seul et je le ferais!

-Mais enfin soit réaliste ça fait une heure et demie que tu es sur cette grille et tu n'as pas avancé d'un pouce! Ajouta un flacon installé sur une étagère.

-De l'aide! De l'aide! Chantèrent ils en chœur.

-LA FERME! Hurla Severus.

Le professeur de charmes qui passait par là s'arrêta et regarda la porte du bureau de son homologues avec insistance. Il s'avança doucement et s'aventura à frapper.

-Vous avez besoin d'assistance Severus.

Il y eu un silence puis une voix étouffé répondit:

-Vous ne connaîtriez pas la réponse à: les Moldus croient l'apercevoir.

-Je crois que c'est Nessy.

Le professeur entendit un énorme soupire d'exaspération et le professeur de potion se lamenter:

-J'y arriverai jamais!

**Et voilà le premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Très bientôt l'arrivée de Gilderoy et d'autre torture de notre cher Severus Snape.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre nouveau est enfin arrivée, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci à: tenshihouou, silyKat,Necromant70, ManonOw, Sadik 3000.**

Chapitre 2: Cherche mots-croisées désespérément.

Gilderoy passa devant le miroir de l'entrée et ne résista pas à l'envie de s'y mirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et fit un sourire émail diamant. Parfait, il était absolument parfait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement. L'homme alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit homme rondouillard qui s'avéra être son agent.

-Ton porte au loin t'attends en bas, tu sais il est encore temps de renoncer au projet de devenir professeur de DCFM.

-Mais enfin c'est une magnifique opportunité qui s'offre à moi : rencontrer mon public, et je pourrais leur toucher deux mots de mon prochain livre en exclusivité.

Ils étaient arrivés en bas de l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée de l'immeuble et sortirent sur le trottoir. Son agent lui montra une cabine téléphonique rouge à quelques pas d'où ils se trouvaient. Les deux hommes s'y dirigèrent.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

-J'ai combattu une chimère à main nue, ce n'est pas quelques élèves qui vont me faire peur!

Gilderoy Lockart sortit un petit miroir de poche et s'admira une dernière fois avant de saisir la porte de la cabine.

-Arrivederci!

Et la cabine disparut emportant son passager vers des contrées lointaines, très très lointaines.

La cabine téléphonique rouge se posa dans la cour du château avec un bruit assourdissant. Gilderoy qui avait été durement ballotté durant le transport dégaina son miroir pour constater les dégâts. Son brushing été resté impeccable, dû très certaine la bombe de laque qu'il s'était vidé sur la tête le matin même. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste théâtrale en affichant son plus beau sourire.

-Poudlard me voici!

Il fut surpris de l'accueil. Il n'y avait que deux personnes: Rusard et le directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore.

-Où sont les professeurs? Et les élèves?

-Les professeurs vous attendent dans la salle qui leurs est dédiée. En ce qui concerne les élèves, ils ne reprennent les cours que la semaine prochaine. Vous avez fait bon voyage?

-Je n'aime pas trop voyager par porte au loin, l'arrivée est souvent aléatoire. Mon brave si vous pouviez vous chargez de mes bagages ils sont dans la cabine, dit il en s'adressant à Rusard.

L'homme se tourna alors vers le porte au loin et s'en approcha. Il passa la tête par la porte et aperçut une montagne de bagages empiler dans un coin.

Dumbledore emmena le nouveau professeur jusqu'à ses collègues. La salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion avec des banderoles de bienvenue. Gilderoy entra dans la salle en agitant son brushing pour bien que les acides de fruits agissent tout comme dans la pub.

-Mr Lockart j'ai lu tous vos livres! S'écria Bibine en s'élançant bouquin à la main, vers l'homme au brushing impeccable.

-Ravi de l'entendre! Et appelez moi Gilderoy.

Les professeurs avaient entouré l'homme et discutaient avec entrain du dernier livre qu'il venait de publier. Tous sauf un, Snape, qui se concentrait sur la grille de mots-croisées du Daily Prophet.

-Severus ne faite pas votre timide et venez dire bonjour à votre nouveau collègue, le rappela à l'ordre Dumbledore.

Le professeur soupira, prit tout son temps pour plier son journal et se leva enfin avec un air maussade sur le visage.

-Ah! Vous êtes Severus Snape, le professeur de potion! Enchantez!

Il attrapa la main de l'homme tout de noir vêtu et la secoua énergiquement. Severus quant à lui commença à exécuter des contorsions afin d'échapper à la poigne de son nouveau collègue. Après mainte efforts et une tentative de morsure, Severus réussit à récupérer sa main. Il lança un regard noir au nouveau puis retourna près de son cher fauteuil. Il s'assit lourdement en lançant un dernier regard au groupe de professeurs babillant avec entrain et glissa sa main dans l'interstice entre le coussin et l'accoudoir pour reprendre le Daily Prophet. Il n'y avait plus que du vide. Snape se releva alors et souleva le coussin pour être sur que le journal n'avait pas glissé entre. Il leva alors son fauteuil pour s'assurer qu'il n'était tombé en dessous. Son journal avait belle et bien disparu. Severus fronça les sourcils, quelqu'un le lui avait forcément prit. Il jeta un regard suspicieux au groupe de professeurs. Il avait deux collègues dans le collimateur: Flitwick et cette grande saucisse de McGonagall. Il penchait pour le premier, lui ayant refusé la permission de faire les mots-croisées la veille, celui-ci aurait très bien pu lui subtiliser son exemplaire pendant que Gilderoy lui serrait la main. Il n'allait pas être déçut du voyage. Quand Severus se fait piquer ses mots-croisées Severus contre attaque! Il fallait la jouer fine. Le professeur de potion s'approcha nonchalamment de ses collègues en faisant semblant d'admirer le plafond. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au petit homme. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir sur lui. Il l'avait peut être caché dans sa veste. Il fit le tour du groupe et se posta en face de Flitwick, derrière deux de ses collègues. Il se mit sur le pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir un quelconque renflement. Mais les yeux de Snape n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, en fait ils n'avaient jamais été. Bref il lui fallait trouver une autre solution pour récupérer le Daily Prophète. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et une idée lui vint. Il allait utiliser la méthode Voldemort: la menace, et si ça ne marchait pas un petit Doloris ni vu ni connu. Oui parce que, L'Avada avait beau avoir fait ses preuves, une fois mort, Flitwick ne lui servirait plus à grand chose. Il l'invita donc dans son bureau, prétextant avoir besoin de ses lumières pour enchanter un flacon, et aussi pour partager un café et des petits gâteaux. C'est d'ailleurs à l'annonce de ce point que le professeur de Charmes aurait du avoir des soupçons. Ils descendirent donc à la partie la moins sèche du château où se trouvait le bureau de notre cher professeur de potion.

-Asseyez-vous, j'apporte le café tout de suite.

-Il fait bien sombre dans votre bureau, Severus.

-C'est le principe des cachots, ne laisser filtrer aucun rayon de lumière.

Il posa la tasse devant son collègue qui s'était hissé sur sa chaise. Snape le laissa boire quelques gorgées de son breuvage avant de lui poser LA question, qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait retourné son fauteuil:

-Qui a pris mes mots-croisées?

-Pourquoi me posez vous cette question?

-Parce que mon journal à mystérieusement disparut et ça me tracasse d'autant plus que je n'avais pas fini de lire un article sur les poisons indétectable dans le corps humain après la mort de la victime.

Flitwick déglutit bruyamment.

-Vraiment? Article intéressante, dit-il en reposant sa tasse.

-Je réitère donc ma question: qui a prit mon journal?

-C'est McGonagall qui l'a prit et qui l'a donnée à Gilderoy Lockart.

-Où est il?

-Au quatrième étage entrain de visiter le château avec Rusard.

-Merci pour l'information. Vous ne finissez pas votre café?

-Euh...non, il est très bon mais j'ai peur d'être trop énervé après.

Severus finit sa tasse de café d'un trait et sortit de son bureau. Il remonta à l'air libre et grimpa les escaliers en pierre mouvant qui menaient au quatrième étage. Ces mots-croisées étaient en danger, il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Snape débarqua dans la salle de classe qui allait servir au cour de DCFM, la porte cogna violemment contre le mur en pierre ce qui fit se retourner les deux hommes.

-Severus, vous tombez bien j'ai pensé repeindre la salle en couleur lilas, qu'en pensez vous? Lui dit Lockart en lui montrant son nuancier.

-Où est mon journal?

-Votre...journal, pardonnez moi mais je ne saisi pas bien le sens de votre question.

-J'avais posé MON Daily Prophète sur MON fauteuil et je tiens de source sûr que vous me l'avez... comment dit-on déjà, ah! Oui! Empruntez, alors maintenant que vous avez fait mumuse avec j'aimerais le récupérer!

-Il se trouve dans mon bureau.

Le professeur de potion tourna les talons et mit le cap vers la pièce que lui avait indiqué son collègue. Il ouvrit la porte et atterrit dans une salle dont les murs avaient été recouvert d'une couleur que Snape ne préféra pas déterminer. Il avisa le bureau et d'un pas déterminé s'y dirigea. Il contourna le meuble et commença à soulever divers objets, tel que des miroirs de poche et autre livre contre la chute des cheveux et finit par mettre la main sur son précieux.

-Qu'est ce c'est que cet attentat sur MA grille! Dit-il en attrapant la page des jeux entre son pouce et son index.

Si les mots-croisées avaient été à un moment donné de leur création, vierge de toute encre, cet instant était maintenant révolu et il régnait sur la feuille un immense chaos de ratures, dessins esquissés du bout de la plume et autre trous. Severus se rua hors de la pièce et brandit la page toute gribouillée devant le visage de Gilderoy.

-Qu'est ce c'est que ça!

Le professeur de DCFM se saisit de la feuille et la regarda un moment avant d'ajouter:

-Ce sont les mots-croisées que vous cherchiez. J'ai pris la liberté de faire quelques définitions. Ils sont plutôt dur je trouve. J'espère que le peu que j'ai trouvé vous apportera de l'aide. Collègue!

Gilderoy lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigna avec son nuancier.

-Bonne résolution de l'année, finir une grille de mots-croisées et tuer Gilderoy Lockart et pas forcement dans cet ordre!


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à : Necromant70, ManonOw pour leur review et Amiah Nakinnass.**

Chapitre3: Balais, cognards et Kennilworthy Whisp.

Les fenêtres de la grande salle s'ouvrir en grand pour laisser passer les hiboux et leur courrier. Un grand duc se mit à tourner au dessus de la table des professeurs et ne tarda pas à larguer l'objet qu'il avait entre les pattes. Severus poussa instinctivement son bol de café sur le côté et son journal atterrit à la place. Il lança un regard noir à l'animal qui se redirigeait vers la fenêtre. Le professeur de potion le déplia et commença à lire les gros titres. La Grande Bretagne venait de remporter l'organisation de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Severus tourna les pages, interviews des joueurs, des entraîneurs, des organisateurs et des architectes qui commençaient déjà à se tirer la bourre. Le pays semblait s'être arrêté de vivre, et bien si Voldemort avait deux sous de jugeote il devrait faire son apparition pendant la coupe, comme ça ni vu ni connu il pourrait prendre le contrôle du pays sans être inquiété. Le professeur de potion continua de tourner les pages et arriva à sa grille de mots croisées. Spécial Quidditch était il écrit en gros. Severus ferma les yeux avec un peu de chance il allait se réveiller et rien de tout cela n'aura existé. Il rouvrit un œil mais tout était en place et la grille de mots-croisées avait toujours pour thème le Quidditch. Severus soupira il détestait ce sport stupide, c'est vrai qu'ont les gens à apprécier voir voler des imbéciles sur leur balais cognant dans des ballons, si encore il y avait un dragon pour pimenter le tout, il aimerait bien les voir avec un dragon au cul tous ces imbéciles, ça, ça serait du sport. Bref, sa bonne résolution était de finir une grille de mots-croisées sans aide et bien soit, il relevait le défit. Il sortit sa plume et lu la première définition.

-On s'en sert pour voler, facile c'est le balais, suivante. Il a été remplacé par le vif d'or après sa menace d'extinction : le Vivet Doré. Ca débute plutôt bien deux définitions coup sur coup, c'est que je deviens bon.

Une chose qu'ignorait le professeur de potion, ne jamais prendre confiance trop vite.

-Que dit la troisième : auteur de : _les Merveilleux Wigtown Wanderers, il volait comme un fou,_ entre autre. Encore un bouffon qui à écrit trois bouquins et qui se prend pour le maître du monde.

Severus en était là de ses réflexions lorsque les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick s'assirent alors à côté de lui et déplièrent chacun un exemplaire du Daily Prophète qu'ils ouvrirent intentionnellement à la page des jeux. Ils sortirent à leur tour une plume et commencèrent à la remplir. Snape essayait de rester concentrer sur la sienne mais le grattement des plumes de ses collègues ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la feuille de Minerva qui avait déjà remplit une bonne partie de la grille. Comment avait elle fait ? On avait du lui envoyer les réponse avec son exemplaire c'était sûr, personne ne remplissait les grilles de mots-croisées aussi vite que son ombre, à part Lucky Luke.

-Regardez votre feuille Severus.

-Quoi ? Non mais je ne trichais pas je voulais simplement voir ou vous en étiez.

McGonagall se tourna vers lui et le scruta intensément.

-C'est sûr qu'avec une excuse aussi bidon elle va te croire, se dit-il.

Il se tourna vers son voisin de gauche qui cacha la grille avec sa main. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait se remettre à écrire lorsque sa voisine se fit remarquer.

-Stop ! J'ai fini la grille.

Snape tourna sa tête vers elle plume toujours suspendu dans les airs.

-Bravo Minerva, il ne me restait plus que deux définitions. Vous venez de battre votre propre record je crois.

-Oui 3 minutes et 23 secondes et sur un thème que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement.

-Vous êtes brillante.

-Vous me flattez! Arrêtez je vais rougir grand fou !

Les deux professeurs se levèrent et descendirent de l'estrade laissant Severus seul avec son journal.

Minerva jeta un dernier coup d'œil au professeur de potion qui ne semblait pas s'en remettre.

-Vous avez vraiment rempli cette grille ? Lui demanda Flitwick.

-Non j'ai écrit n'importe quoi.

-Moi aussi! Vous avez vu sa tête! C'était trop marrant il faut qu'on recommence!

Severus se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, bien décider à tricher. Il se retournait sans cesse pour voir si personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Sans témoin il pourrait ainsi claironner qu'il avait réussit à finir sa grille tout seul comme un grand! Il poussa la porte qui émit un grincement sinistre.

-Chut ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend je faire chut à une porte !

Il pénétra dans la salle silencieuse et se dirigea vers Mme Pince la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci était entrain de lire un ouvrage derrière son bureau. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et émit une petite toux pour signifier sa présence. La femme releva la tête.

-Professeur Snape que puis je faire pour vous ?

-J'aimerais emprunter l'ouvrage le _Quidditch à travers les âges_, murmura-t-il.

-le _Quidditch à travers les âges ? _Pourquoi faire ?

-Moins fort.

-Mais enfin professeur la salle est vide.

Severus se retourna et constata par lui même les dires de la bibliothécaire.

-J'ai besoin de vérifier une information.

-Vous voulez finir votre grille de mots-croisées.

-Je...pas du tout, je veux simplement vérifier une information.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Le femme disparut dans la réserve.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser passer Gilderoy Lockart.

-Severus que faite vous ici ?

-Je n'allais surtout pas emprunter le _Quidditch à travers les âges_ en tout cas ! Et vous que faite vous ici cher collègue ?

-J'ai rendez vous avec Irma. C'est une sacrée coquine vous savez.

-Non et je ne veux pas savoir.

La femme ressortit de la pièce et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant Gilderoy.

-Vous ici, je vous attendais pas avant une heure !

-Je ne pouvais plus attendre !

Severus ouvrit des yeux rond comme des soucoupes et attrapa le livre que lui tendait la femme .Il sortit de la pièce en quatrième vitesse en tentant de ne pas imaginer Gilderoy et Irma.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Zenox et DGreyman.

Chapitre 4 : Rentrée et interrogation surprise.

Ah ! La rentrée, quel magnifique moment pourrit dans la vie d'un élève après deux mois de vacances à ne rien faire au sens propre comme au sens figuré. C'est donc avec une joie immense que les élèves retrouvèrent leurs camarades, un peu moins quand il se fut agit de leurs professeurs et encore moins quand les devoirs commencèrent à pleuvoir.

Severus commençait l'année par un cour de potion entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Il y allait avoir du sport. Snape les avait surveillé du coin de l'oeil au petit déjeuner et les deux maisons semblaient s'être administré une dose de caféine en intraveineuse, et pour couronner le tout il débutait la journée par les deuxième année, ce qui voulait dire le trio gagnant, j'ai nommé : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et cette Miss je-sais-tout d'Hermione Granger. L'avantage c'est qu'il allait les coller en travaux pratiques, comme ça il aurait la paix pour finir sa grille. Des piaillements se firent entendre au dehors de la salle, les sales mômes venaient d'arriver. Severus dissimula son journal sous des rouleaux de parchemin et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à toute volée. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent de discuter et entrèrent dans la salle en silence. Une fois installer Snape tourna le tableau sur lequel il avait inscrit une formule.

-Vous avez deux heures et je veux le silence,dit-il simplement.

Le professeur se rassit ignorant la main tendu d'Hermione qui se trémoussait sur son siège. Au bout de dix minutes Snape consentit à lui accorder de l'attention.

-Voulez vous que j'enlève 50 points à Griffondor Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Euh...non.

-Alors baisser votre main.

-Mais professeur...

-Très bien puisque vous insistez j'enlève 150 points à votre maison. Vous pourrez remerciez votre camarade une fois le cours finit.

Hermione fit la lippe, baissa sa main et commença à préparer la potion. Snape récupéra son journal et se mit en quête de définition. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il planchait sur sa grille et qu'il séchait royalement, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement puisqu'il ne lui restait que trois définitions, lorsqu'il entendit alors un murmure. Il releva la tête, pour voir qui osait désobéir à ses ordres et aperçut ce mioche à lunette arrogant entrain de discuter avec Poil de Carotte. Snape se rejeta dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras. Le premier jour de classe, Severus réfléchit, est ce qu'il allait lui mettre un exposé supplémentaire à faire ? Non, des heures de colle suffiraient pour l'instant. Le maître des potions ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Il venait de trouver la solution.

-Mr Potter qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase « je veux le silence » ? Puisque vous avez décidé d'être insolent, je vous mets en interrogation. Sortez tous une feuille de parchemin et prenez en note le questions suivantes :Il fut dévoré vivant par une chimère lors de ses vacances sur l'île de Mikonos.

Les élèves relevèrent la tête et se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension. La main d'Hermione fusa dans les airs et fut une fois de plus ignorer par Snape qui continua son énumération.

-Échelle permettant de mesurer la vitesse du vent entre les anneaux d'un terrain de Quidditch.

-Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Souffla Ron à Harry.

-Pourquoi tu me demande, j'en sais rien moi !

-Développeur du principe de microtransport intracheminal, pour ces trois questions vous avez un quart d'heure.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il nous a parlé dans une langue étrangère !

-Chut ! Les garçons, j'ai pas envie que Snape nous retire encore des points !

Severus avait rejoint son cachot avec la pile de copies à corriger. Il s'installa à son bureau étala la grille de mots-croisés sur le coté droit et les copies sur sa gauche. Il prit la première et se mit à lire les réponses. Il avança rapidement dans son tas, les quinze premières n'ayant que quelques réponses sans intérêt et qui ne rentraient pas dans les cases. Se fut la suivante qui fut des plus intéressante du point de vue contenu et qui, si Severus avait eu un tant soit peu de sens de l'humour, l'aurait très certainement fait rire. Dans tous les cas il eu envie de décerner une palme au propriétaire de la copie dont le nom sera tu afin de préserver son intégrité, mais si vous voulez un indice son prénom commence par Ron.

A la première définition, il fut dévoré vivant par une chimère lors de ses vacances sur l'île de Mikonos, l'intéresser à répondu Pépito puisque celui-ci aurait crié « Aïe ! Pépito ! ».

Snape leva les yeux au ciel mais continua sa lecture.

La deuxième définition, échelle permettant de mesurer la vitesse du vent entre les anneaux d'un terrain de Quidditch, fut gratifiée de la réponse suivante : une échelle volante, vu que les poteaux sont vachement haut.

Et la troisième,Développeur du principe de microtransport par Porte-au-loin, fut achevée par cette réplique sans réponse : à quoi ça sert les microtransports ? Autant y aller à pied !

Snape émit un soupir sonore en se passant une main sur le visage. Il contempla encore un instant la feuille de parchemin, puis se tourna vers le tas de copie restant. Il hésita un instant avant de fondre sur lui telle un rapace sur une proie sans défense.

-Où est la copie de Granger, il me la faut au plus vite !


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci au reviewier inconnu d'avoir rigolé à mes définitions ! Et aussi à Little-Bloody-Thing.**

**Pour ce chapitre l'idée est venue de l'actualité. A vous de découvrir la suite.**

Chapitre 5 : Sœur Severus ne vois tu rien venir ?

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Poudlard, une légère brume parcourait le parc de l'école faisant bruisser l'herbe gorgée de rosée. Severus se réveilla d' humeur pour l'instant égale, qui n'allait certainement pas durée. Il s'étira longuement puis consentit à se lever et à passer dans la salle de bain. Snape sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers l'estrade qui soutenait la table où les professeurs se restauraient. Il y grimpa et s'assit à sa place. Il se servit du café dans son bol et commença à beurrer ses tartines. Il reposait la deuxième lorsqu'il eut le geste instinctif de pousser son bol de café sur le côté gauche. Severus releva soudainement la tête pour admirer le vide que son bol venait de laisser par son déplacement. Il fronça les sourcils, il aurait du y avoir un journal à la place. Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres, celles-ci étaient hermétiquement closes. Étrange. Ces satanés piafs devaient s'être perdu en cours de route, qu'elle idée de confier le courrier à des oiseaux ? Bref, ce petit retard avait eu pour conséquence de rendre Severus de mauvaise humeur, en espérant que les hiboux ne tardent pas trop, car la situation allait rapidement dégénérer. Le maître des potions prit tout son temps pour manger ses tartines, il devait avoir son journal et plus particulièrement sa dose de mots-croisés, sinon, il le sentait, il allait y avoir des morts. La dernière gorgée de café finit Severus jeta un dernier regard aux fenêtres qui étaient toujours closes. McGonagall se tourna alors vers lui et lui révéla le secret.

-Le service postal est en grève pour aujourd'hui. En espérant que les syndicats magiques obtiennent ce qu'il veulent sinon la situation pourrait perdurer.

-Ils auront ce qu'il veulent, faite moi confiance, dit-il à l'adresse de sa collègue puis ajoutant plus bas, sinon je me charge des négociations moi-même et la musique ne sera pas la même.

Severus était scotché devant l'une des fenêtres de la salle des professeurs, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Aucun hibou en vue, c'était à désespérer. Le professeur Chourave, Bibine et Flitwick le regardaient d'un air attrister.

-Vous savez ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Demanda Chourave en avalant une gorgée de thé.

-C'est la grève. Il n'a pas eu son journal ce matin et depuis il est comme ça, lui répondit Flitwick.

-On devrait peut être prévenir Albus ? Intervint Bibine.

Le maître des potions se décolla soudainement de sa vitre et se précipita dehors en marmonnant quelques chose au passage.

Snape se dirigeait vers la tour Est d'un pas plus qu'énergique. Il arriva près d'une échelle qui menait tout droit à une trappe. Il prit une grande inspiration, il ne croyait pas plus que ça en la divination et surtout dans les prédiction de cette illuminé de Sybille Trelawney, mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin d'elle. Il poussa la trappe et une chaleur humide l'enveloppa. Il émergea dans une pièce saturée par des odeurs d'encens et de lourds parfums. Severus jeta un regard autour de lui, les murs en pierres du château avait disparut derrière des étagères qui contenaient des myriades de bibelots aux formes toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Le maître des potion s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Sybille ne semblait pas être là, elle avait peut être décidé de réaliser sa seule sortie annuelle, comme par hasard le seul jour où il avait besoin d'elle. Snape soupira fortement et se tourna vers la sortie. Il tomba nez à nez avec Trelawney qui le regardait de ses globuleux accentués par les culs de bouteilles qu'elle portaient. Si Severus avait été cardiaque, il serait ressorti de la pièce les pieds devant.

-Professeur Snape que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

-Elle se dit devin et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi je viens ! Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, pensa-t-il.

-La grève du service postal, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh...oui.

-J' en suis moi même victime, Divination Mag ne m'a pas été livré.

-Il y a des mots-croisés dedans ?

-Non, mais des articles de fond très intéressant, voulez-vous que je vous en prête un ?

-Une autre fois peut être.

Il y eu un silence puis Sybille ajouta :

-Vous êtes venu pour une prédiction.

-C'est effectivement le but de ma visite, il parait que vous auriez des propriétés divinatoires.

-Et vous voulez qu'elle porte sur quoi ? Vie amoureuse, travail ?

-J'aimerai que vous disiez quand la grève va cessez.

-Pas avant une semaine, je l'ai su dès que je me suis lever ce matin.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne voulez pas la refaire ?

-Je ne me trompe jamais.

Severus prit congé de sa collègue et retourna d'un pas traînant à la salle des professeurs. Il passa devant ses camarades et alla s'asseoir par terre dans l'un des coins de la pièce les genoux remontés sous le menton.

-Ca ne s'arrange vraiment pas, il faut qu'on aille prévenir Dumbledore, déclara Chourave.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il fera de plus ? Il est visiblement en manque de mots-croisés, il faut lui en trouver, ajouta McGonagall.

-D'accord mais personne n'a reçut de journal ou magasine susceptible d'en contenir, et on ne peut pas lui donner celui d'hier.

-Il faut qu'on en réalise une ! S'exclama soudainement Gilderoy.

-Vous divaguez mon cher, répondit le professeurs d'oclumency.

-Ca ne doit pas être bien sorcier.

-D'accord, mais si la grève perdure ? Je ne me vois pas faire une grille tous les jours, dit Bibine.

-On avisera ensuite, il faut parer au plus presser, ajouta McGonagall.

Ils lui jetèrent un coup d'œil. Snape s'était mis à se balancer d'avant en arrière, le regard fixe.

-Super ! Je vais chercher les plumes et le papier, j'ai reçut du parchemin parfumer au lilas et j'attendais une occasion comme celle là pour l'utiliser !

Gilderoy quitta la pièce avec un mouvement de robe de sorcier théâtral.

Les professeurs affublés du matériel généreusement fournit par Lockart se mirent à la tâche, se creusant l'esprit pour trouver des définitions, refusant celles de Gilderoy qui avaient la très nette tendance à tourner uniquement autour de lui, traçant la grille et coloriant les cases représentant les espace. Après une bonne demie-journée, des cours oubliés et des engueulades à la pelle, Dumbledore finit par montrer son nez. Il entra doucement dans salle des professeurs avisant le groupe penché sur le rouleau de parchemin contenant la grille qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à confectionner et ensuite son professeur de potion toujours occuper à se balancer frénétiquement.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les professeurs sursautèrent et essayèrent de cacher les rouleaux de parchemin dans leur robe de sorcier.

-Rien, professeur, nous discutons tranquillement, dit Bibine.

-Vraiment ? Certains élèves m'ont rapporté qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de cours ce matin dans aucune matière, leur professeur semblant avoir oublié de venir.

Il y eu un blanc puis Flitwick se mit à parler.

-C'est à cause de la grève des hiboux, Severus n'a pas eu son journal avec ses mots-croisés et cela l'a beaucoup affecté.

Dumbledore lança un regard à Severus, toujours dans la même position. Le directeur s'approcha de la table et découvrit la merveille qui avait retenu toute l'attention des professeurs. Il s'en saisit et l'examina.

-Vous pensez que cela va fonctionner ?

-Et bien nous ne savons pas, mais vu la situation comme dit l'adage « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ».

-Et qui va allez lui porter la feuille ?

Les professeurs se regardèrent puis après s'être concerter du regard ils s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-Gilderoy.

-Euh...vous êtes sur ? Répondit l'intéresser.

-Bien sûr. N'êtes vous pas le pourfendeur de Manticore ? L'explorateur de terres hostiles et sauvages ? L'auteur de _Moi le magicien_ ?

-Et bien...oui.

-Alors vous devez y aller, dit McGonagall en lui fourrant le morceau de parchemin dans les mains et en le poussant en direction de Severus.

Le sorcier jeta un regard à ses collègues par dessus son épaule puis s'avança prudemment vers le maître des potions.

-Severus nous avons une surprise pour vous ! Vos mots-croisés sont enfin arrivés.

Le professeur de potion se releva d'un bond.

-Mots-croisés, mots-croisés, mots-croisés !

Il attrapa la feuille des mains de Gilderoy qui bâtit en retraite et se plaça derrière ses camarades. C'était bien une grille de mots-croisés Snape n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la grille n'était pas tout à fait droite et les définitions semblaient être écrite de mains différente, mais peu importait, il avait des définitions à se mettre sous la dents. Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil attrapa une plume et se mit immédiatement au travail.

-Tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre, dit Chourave.

-Je crois que nous devrions le laisser tranquille et partir silencieusement, ajouta Dumbledore.

Le groupe recula jusqu'à la porte de la salle des professeurs et laissa le professeur de potion à ses mots-croisés.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Hiryu-san, et ****Flamboyante pour leur review ! J'espère avoir été inspirée par Salazar pour ce chapitre ! Enjoy !**   
><span>

Chapitre 6 : Severus, les lutins et un lac.

Gilderoy Lockart avait décidé de faire une séance de travaux pratique avec ses élèves de deuxième année. Pour se faire il s'était fait livrer une cage en fer forgée magnifique remplit de bestioles bleues turbulentes communément appelée lutin. L'homme regarda sa montre il ne restait que 10 minutes avant son cours, il était temps de se préparer. Gilderoy attrapa la cage recouverte d'un drap couleur lilas et la souleva de son bureau. Elle se mit immédiatement à trembler et à s'agiter. Après s'être d'emmener pour sortir de son bureau sans se faire arracher le bras par la cage qui voulait irrémédiablement aller dans le sens opposé, le professeur posa la lourde volière sur le bureau en bois de la salle de classe. Il émit un soupire de satisfaction puis se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle les élèves attendaient patiemment. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à leur place respective sans se douter de ce qui allait suivre. Gilderoy reprit sa place sur l'estrade et posa sa main sur l'objet encore cacher sous le morceau de tissu. Celui-ci s'agita bruyamment arrachant un cri de stupeur aux élèves. Lockart fit un sourire émail diamant qui se voulait rassurant et tapota la cage qui se mit à bouger de plus belle. Il enleva alors la couverture d'un geste ample tout en agitant son brushing aux acides de fruits et découvrit la cage qui contenait les petits êtres bleues.

-Et maintenant vous aller apprendre à vous débarrasser de lutins. Bonne chance, dit il simplement aux élèves avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cage qui commença à déverser son flot de lutins sous amphétamines.

Gilderoy,quant à lui, courageux mais pas téméraire, battit précipitamment en retraite et s'enferma à double tour dans son bureau où il recommença à s'admirer dans son miroir. Les pauvres élèves, livrer en pâture aux lutins, faisaient ce qu'il pouvaient ayant eu carte blanche pour se défendre contre ses créatures mesquines, les objets présent dans la pièce se transformèrent rapidement en arme de poing. Certains plus courageux que d'autre, dont je ne citerais pas les noms, mais suivez mon regard, se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte de sortie qu'ils ouvrirent avec discrétion et , une fois dehors, se mirent à courir aussi rapidement que leurs jambes le leur permirent. L'une des petites créatures bleues ayant repérer les fuyards, se détacha du lot de ses congénères et sortit à son tour de la pièce. Le lutin voleta au travers des couloirs sous le regard curieux des élèves. Il emprunta le grand escalier, continua avec les mouvants, tira les cheveux et les robe de sorciers d'élève imprudents s'approchant d'un peu trop près, fut pourchassé par Peeves sur deux étages et arriva enfin devant une porte entre ouverte. La créature passa la tête par l'ouverture. La pièce se trouvait vide. Elle entra dans la salle et commença à l'inspecter. Elle feuilleta un livre, regarda les illustrations en déchirant quelques pages au passage puis le lutin s'intéressa à une tasse qui contenait un résidu de tisane. La petite créature essaya de soulever l'objet et après quelques battements d'ailes finit par laisser tomber le mug qui se fracassa contre le sol. Elle continua à fureté jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le journal de Severus. Il était posé nonchalamment sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil du maître des potion. Le lutin s'en approcha et se saisit du canard qu'il commença à éparpiller partout et à réduire en confettis. Un grincement se fit alors entendre, la créature bleue se figea dans les airs en apercevant un être de haute stature recouvert de noir et vu son regard, l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains devait certainement lui appartenir. Le lutin vit un jet de lumière fondre sur lui et l'évita en se poussant sur le côté, s'en suivit un son et lumière des plus grandiose. Après avoir frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprise, le lutin arriva enfin à la porte de sortie et mit le cap sur les escaliers mouvants en toute hâte poursuivit par un Severus des plus énervé. Après quelques dommages collatéraux (élèves et tableaux), nos deux protagonistes arrivèrent dans l'immense parc de l'école et tout absorber par leurs affaires, l'un d'éviter de se faire griller comme une vulgaire saucisse, l'autre de retrouver sa grille de mots-croisés, ne virent pas qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers le lac. La petite créature bleue emprunta le ponton en tenant toujours les feuilles de journal dans ses petites mains et finit par se dire que si elle se débarrassait de cet objet, l'autre tout en noir lui lâcherait peut être enfin les baskets. La petite créature bleue jeta alors le journal dont les feuilles s'éparpillèrent au vent. Severus n'hésita pas une seconde, il sauta en avant pour rattraper les pages. Il en attrapa une au vol mais sentit que quelque chose clochait, le sol n'étant plus palpable. Il osa regarder ce qui l'attendait et ne fut pas déçut de la vue qui s'offrait à lui : le lac. Snape finit sa course avec un énorme plouf dans les eaux sombres. Les feuilles restantes voletèrent encore un instant avant de se poser gracieusement à la surface du lac et de commencer à s'imprégner de liquide.

Pendant ce temps là dans une salle de classe :

-Excuser moi ? Si quelqu'un m'entend aurait-il l'extrême amabilité de venir me décrocher du lustre, je commence à avoir mal au oreilles !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre7: Severus et le défi fou.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots pour leur cours de potion avec leur professeur préféré.

-Harry ne cherche pas d'excuse, tu as perdu accepte ton gage, c'est toi qui m'avais assuré que tu pourrais survivre toute une journée sans tes lunettes et tu as échoué,lui dit Ron.

-Maiheu non, c'est de la faute d'Hermione, c'est elle qui est intervenue.

-C'est pas moi qui est foncé dans Crabbe et qui est ensuite demandé si le Ministère de la Magie était au courant pour le lâcher de trolls à Poudlard! Et si je n'étais pas intervenu il t'aurait écrasé comme un vulgaire moustique!

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ron le coupa dans son élan.

-Arrête de discuter! Bon alors voilà ton gage: tu devras voler les mots-croisés de Snape.

-D'accord donc si j'ai bien compris je survis à une collision avec Crabbe et à peine ai-je récupéré mes lunettes que tu me renvoi au casse pipe!

-J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais c'est ça l'idée.

Nos trois compères entrèrent dans la salle de cours et s'installèrent derrière Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Snape pris place sur l'estrade et commença sa leçon sur les filtres à café. Harry n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que racontait son professeur trop occupé à localisé le journal, malheureusement n'étant pas équipé des yeux de Superman cela lui compliquait légèrement la tâche et l'obligea à se tortiller sur sa chaise. A force de mouvements désordonnés, le regard acéré de Severus en fut attiré.

-Mr Potter qu'avez vous à vous tortillez comme cela sur votre chaise? Avez-vous mangez des pois sauteurs?

-Non, monsieur.

-Alors arrêter de faire le singe et concentrez vous!

Snape reprit ses explications, scruter par Harry plus que jamais déterminé à trouver ces mots-croisés.

Harry commençait à désespérer, la partie pratique avait débuté et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de se foutu journal. Snape passa alors à côté de lui laissant entrevoir un morceau de papier blanc recouvert d'écriture qui faisait penser au caractère d'imprimerie d'un journal.

-OK, alors de voilà toi! Si tu crois que le fait que tu sois dans la poche de mon prof va me faire peur tu te goures! J'ai survécu à Voldemort! Il faut juste que j'attende le bon moment.

Mais Harry le pressentait, s'il ne forçait pas la main du destin, il ne mettrait jamais la sienne sur le journal. Il déchira un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il inscrivit un message qu'il plia et balança sur la table de devant. Seamus déplia le papier et après lecture se tourna vers Harry pour constater si celui-ci n'était pas devenu complètement fou.

-Mr Finnigan veuillez vous retournez!

Harry lui fit un signe discret. Seamus leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à l'aider.

-Monsieur j'ai un problème sur la coupe des champignons.

Severus s'approcha et se pencha vers l'élève qui commença à babiller des explications pour le moins douteuses. Quant à Harry il était entrain de jouer au funambule avec son siège. Pencher sur deux pieds il essayait de se rapprocher de la poche de la robe de sorcier de Snape. Il ne lui restait plus que deux centimètres. Il se pencha un peu et c'est là que le drame arriva. Harry perdit l'équilibre et en voulant se rattraper ne trouva rien de plus intelligent que de s'accrocher à ce qui lui tomba sous la main c'est-à-dire son chaudron. Snape alerter par le bruit tonitruant qui s'élevait derrière lui fit volte face et constata que l'un de ses élèves, plus particulièrement celui qui faisait le singe depuis le début de la séance, s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol de la classe recouvert de sa potion et le chaudron sur la tête.

-Quand je vous disais d'arrêter de faire le clown, Mr Potter, j'aurais aimé que vous eussiez tenu compte de ma remarque !

Harry avait fini d'enfiler sa tenue pour le match de Quidditch qui opposait les Griffondors contre les Poufsouffles et se dirigeait avec son équipe vers la base de lancement. Il réfléchissait toujours au moyen de réussir son gage. Le garçon enfourcha son balais et se donna une impulsion. Il se plaça dans les airs à côté de ses coéquipiers et attendis le coup d'envoi. Après avoir rappeler les règles du fair-play leur professeur de vol donna le coup d'envoi. Harry s'éloigna de son équipe et commença à chercher le vif d'or mais son esprit retournait toujours au pari qu'il avait été contraint de passer avec son ami Ron. Il se tourna alors vers la tribune des professeurs et aperçut Snape qui avait déplier son journal et semblait noter quelque chose dessus. Et s'il osait? Idée stupide et dangereuse tant pour lui que pour les professeurs. Mais ce journal déplié semblait lui faire de l'œil, la tentation fut trop forte. Harry fit pivoter son balais et mit le cap vers la tribune des professeurs. Snape encore inconscient de la menace qui fonçait vers lui sur un Nimbus 2000 continuait tranquillement de faire ses mots-croisés. Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu dans sa précipitation était l'attrapeur adverse, qui l'ayant vu foncer sur un hypothétique vif d'or ce mit à en faire autant. Le Griffondor sentait le vent siffler à ses oreilles à mesure qu'il gagnait en vitesse, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête:les mots-croisés. Snape leva alors les yeux de son journal, alerter par les cris de ses collègues et les hurlements de Lee Jordan. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent en voyant les deux attrapeurs arrivés sur lui et le pire c'est qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter L'instinct de survie aidant le professeur de potion fit un bond sur le côté évitant de justesse les deux garçons qui virent s'encastrer dans les gradins.

La Binocle avait mis au point un plan parfait, enfin selon ses dires. Avec l'aide d'un hiboux il avait envoyé un message à Snape d'une certaine admiratrice secrète et lui avait donné rendez-vous sous le chêne centenaire du parc de l'école. Avec la complicité de ses deux amis, Harry s'était caché dans le dit arbre et attendait patiemment son heure.

-Je répète une dernière fois. A l'aide de cette ficelle et de ce crochet je vais attraper le journal qu'il aura dans sa poche.

-Et s'il ne l'a pas.

-S'il est aussi accrocs que ce que la rumeur dit, il l'aura forcément.

-Tu sais qu'il avait quand même plus simple, comme le sort de lévitation, intervint Hermione.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air niais puis Harry dit.

-Voila Snape, j'y vais! Tenez moi par les pieds.

-Mais pourquoi...

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de ficelle assez grande.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me demande si tu es vraiment sorcier parfois.

Harry se retrouva suspendu la tête en bas soutenu par Ron et Hermione. Il déploya son outil et commença à le diriger vers le journal qui dépassait de la poche de son professeur.

-Essayez de me stabiliser j'arrive pas bien à viser!

-On fait ce qu'on peut. T'es pas un plume malgré les apparences.

-Je peux arranger ça avec un sort, dit la jeune fille qui lâcha la jambe qu'elle tenait.

-Hermione!

Harry se balançait dangereusement, retenu par Ron qui sentit le pantalon glisser. Hermione rattrapa la jambe in extremis et entendit un craquement sonore. Il y eu un affaissement soudain de la branche sur laquelle se trouvait nos trois compères. Hermione et Ron perdirent un instant l'équilibre. Harry se remit à se balancer.

-Vous le faite exprès ou quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on abandonne !

La branche émit un dernier craquement et finit de céder sous le poids des trois élèves qui furent heureusement amorti par d'autres branches.

Harry était allongé dans son lit et ruminait ses échecs. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu et allait retenter de subtiliser les mots-croisés se soir. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 00h01. Tout le monde devait être entrain de dormir. Il repoussa les draps et après s'être chaussé sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Il vit alors une légère lueur sur sa gauche.

-Flûte ! Hermione ! Si elle me voit elle va encore me passer un savon.

Harry se mit alors à quatre pattes et entreprit de passer sous le nez de sa copine. Il avança prudemment vers le cercle de fauteuils pourpre. Il risqua alors un regard vers la table ou se trouvait Hermione, elle était toujours entrain d'étudier. Il reprit sa progression et dépassa les siège pour enfin arrivée à l'ouverture. Il se remit debout et poussa un soupire.

-Tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité j'espère, entendit-il.

-Oui, oui tout va bien retourne à tes livres.

Et avant que la jeune fille n'est le temps de répliquer Harry passa l'ouverture. Il dévala les escaliers mouvant et se retrouva dans le Grand Hall qu'il traversa d'un bon pas pour se diriger vers la partie la plus humide du château où se trouvait le bureau de son professeur. Il arriva bientôt devant une porte en bois vert moulu à côté de laquelle se trouvait une plaque indiquant l'heureux propriétaire de la pièce. Harry prit une grande inspiration et appuya le bout de sa baguette contre la porte. Il prononça un sort et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un léger craquement. Une fois la porte refermée, le garçon émergea de sous la cape et commença à faire le tour du propriétaire. Il avança vers le bureau sur lequel était entassé un tas de paperasse. Harry passa derrière et commença à soulever les feuilles de papiers. Après une bonne demie heure de recherche il dû se rendre à l'évidence que Snape ne se séparait vraiment pas de son journal même pour le mettre à la poubelle. Harry se résigna, il retenterait sa chance demain. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit le déclic caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il plongea sous le bureau avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait la cape d'invisibilité. Il se dépêcha de disparaître en dessous et se recroquevilla le plus possible dans sa cachette. Des pas se firent entendre , c'était Snape.

-Mais ils ont des insomnies ce soir où quoi!

Il vit son professeur s'arrêter devant lui, sa longue robe se sorcier noire émettant un dernier frémissement avant de s'immobiliser. Harry retenait son souffle en espérant que Snape ne s'installe pas. Mais non celui-ci pivota sur lui même près au départ, c'est alors qu'Harry pu apercevoir un éclair blanc, furtif et qu'il reconnu comme étant un morceau de journal. Il ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion, il s'extirpa de sa cachette et emboîta le pas à son professeur. Il fallait faire très vite, il n'aurait qu'une seconde pour attraper l'objet de son pari quand Snape s'arrêterait pour ouvrir la porte. Severus ralentit l'allure et saisit la poignée. Harry fit émerger sa main de sous la cape d'invisibilité et l'approcha du journal. Il sentit le papier granuleux sous ses doigts et commença à le faire glisser hors de la poche. Il avait presque réussit lorsqu'il sentit une poigne de fer se fermer sur son poignet. Harry lâcha un cri de surprise Snape se retourna et éclaira, à l'aide de sa baguette, le bras qui semblait émerger de nul part. Il tendit alors à son tour la main et se saisit d'un voile invisible qu'il tira en arrière. Snape découvrit alors une tête brune balafrée affublé de lunettes rondes.

-Mr Potter puis-je savoir ce que vous faite dans mon bureau à l'heure du couvre feu ?

-Euh... je sais plus.

Snape pinça ses lèvres déjà mince puis ajouta :

-Et bien je vais vous coller quatre heures demain pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire !


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à Isabellerickman pour ses reviews ! Et a tous les autres lectrices et lecteurs.**

Chapitre 8 : Severus et les mots-croisés de l'horreur.

Notre cher professeur de potion venait de rentrée dans sa chambre épuiser par : ses élèves de première année qui n'avaient d'autre passion que de parier que l'un d'entre eux aurait le courage de se fourrer une patte de Scroutt à Pétard dans le nez sans la faire exploser, résultat des courses trois élèves emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie, il y avait eu ensuite la corvée d'heures de colle des première année puni pour pari stupide et enfin pour couronner le tout il n'avait toujours pas réussit à finir sa grille. Snape était donc heureux d'aller se coucher. Après s'être mis en pyjamas, il se glissa entre les draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il y eu un bref silence puis il lui sembla entendre des rires lointains et quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Il ouvrit les yeux. Severus se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard, il faisait jour et chaud, étrange il se rappelait s'être couché en pleine hivers.

-Alors on pique un roupillon Sev!

Il tourna sa tête en direction de la voix et reconnu Lily Evans assise à côté de lui, elle lui souriait doucement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es censé être morte.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui as fait un mauvais rêve.

Snape se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il était bien à Poudlard mais pas vraiment à la même année.

-Je te rappel que l'épreuve de rune est demain et que tu n'as pas révisé un seul chapitre.

Severus regarda alors ses genoux. Il y avait un énorme bouquin ouvert avec plein de schémas et de formules aux symboles étranges. Il allait commencé sa lecture lorsque les phrases s'évaporèrent soudainement et se transformèrent en une grille de mots-croisés. La première définition apparut alors. Snape essaya de la lire mais il semblait qu'il n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer l'anglais. Il se frotta les yeux et se concentra sur le premier mot mais rien n'y fit. Il se tourna alors vers Lily, toujours assise à côté de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider, je n'arrive pas à lire la première définition.

-Encore sur tes mots-croisés au lieu de réviser! Tu m'énerves avec ça! Je m'en vais à la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille se leva et après quelque pas disparut purement et simplement. Severus essaya de se lever mais il semblait avoir prit racine. Il reporta le regard sur la grille dont les définitions s'étaient mise en mouvement sur la feuille. Il attrapa sa plume et essaya d'écrire quelque chose dessus mais celle-ci se transforma en serpent et essaya de le mordre. Des rires tonitruent se firent alors entendre.

-Alors Snively, on a des problèmes pour remplir sa grille? Lui lança James.

-Elle est pourtant simple même Peter à réussit à la finir, renchérit Sirius.

Lily réapparut alors au côté des trois garçons prenant part à l'hilarité générale. Severus se leva serrant son journal contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu te moques de moi Mudblood !

-Tu vois c'est avec des expressions comme celle-ci que j'ai préféré James Potter à toi. Allez les garçons, occupez vous de lui qu'on rigole un peu.

Sirius s'approcha de Snape et attrapa le journal qu'il lui arracha des mains.

-Rend moi ça, sac à puces!

-Où sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller le dire à ta môman.

-Je vais te cogner, tu vas voir.

Sirius se mit à rire puis poussa Severus qui se cogna contre l'arbre auquel il était adossé quelques minutes plus tôt. James avait récupéré la grille et l'avait appliqué sur le dos de Peter.

-Bon alors première définition:Personne ne sachant pas ce qu'est du shampoing en sept lettres.

-Snively ! Dirent les deux autres garçons en chœur et en éclatant de rire.

-Oh ! Zut ! J'ai fait un trou.

James mit la grille devant ses yeux et entreprit de jouer au poinçonneur des Lilas.

-Arrêtez ça !

Severus essaya de se décoller de l'arbre mais quelque chose semblait le retenir par la taille. Il baissa le regard et vit une paire de bras. Il essaya de s'en débarrasser mais les membres tenaient bons. Les trois garçons rigolaient toujours comme des bossus en brandissant devant eux la feuille de journal.

-Regardez ce que j'ai dessiné Snively pendu par les pieds !

James retourna la page et Snape se sentit décoller et finit par se retrouver tête en bas à se balancer doucement. Les trois garçons s'approchèrent alors un sourire mauvais peint sur les lèvres. James avait plier la feuille de journal et la tenait entre deux de ses doigts.

-Tiens mange, ça te rendra peut être intelligent!

Sirius lui ouvrit alors la bouche et James lui fourra le papier à l'intérieur. Severus fut prit d'un haut le cœur et se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Son lit était sans dessus-dessous. Il se trouvait étaler sur le sol les jambes emmaillotées dans son drap, quant à la sensation de papier dans la bouche, il avait simplement faillit avaler son oreiller.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore merci à Isabellerickman pour sa review ! Et aux autres lecteurs bien sûr !**

Chapitre9: Basilic et Brushing.

Gilderoy traversait les couloirs de Poudlard un miroir planter devant le visage. Il s'essayait à différentes postures pour la prochaine photo qui apparaîtrait sur la quatrième de couverture de son nouveau livre. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et tomba sur un attroupement d'élèves qui semblait fasciner par autre chose que sa personne.

-Que se passe-t-il ici on fait un attroupement sans que...Dieu du ciel! Mais qui a osé écrire sur les murs de l'école ! Et avec du sans en plus!

-En fait c'est de la peinture rouge,intervint Rusard, quant au coupable il n'a pas encore été démasqué, mais je crois que j'ai une piste.

Il se tourna vers le groupe d'élèves qui se trouvait derrière lui avec un regard mauvais qui le dispersa instantanément. Rusard reporta son attention sur Gilderoy qui s'était posté devant l'inscription et semblait être entré en intense méditation . Soudain d'un geste théâtral dont lui seul avait le secret, il se tourna vers Rusard et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus mon brave, je me charge de tout !

Il secoua son brushing et disparut au tournant d'un couloir.

-En attendant qui est ce qui va être obligé de nettoyer !

Lockart entra dans la salle des professeurs et aperçut le deuxième attroupement de la journée fait sans qu'il en soit le centre d'intérêt, il commençait à en être agacé.

-Gilderoy, il ne manquait plus que vous, commença McGonagall.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Nous étions entrain de discuter du message.

-Oui je viens de tomber dessus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je s'occupe de tout tu s'occupe de rien ! Mon cerveau brillantissime est déjà entrain d'élaborer un plan infaillible pour trouver l'auteur du vandalisme.

Le professeur de DCFM s'assit à la table, attrapa un bout de parchemin et commença à se pencher sur la question.

-En attendant les hypothétiques conclusions de Gilderoy, un couvre feu me semble le meilleur moyen de mettre les élèves à l'abri ainsi qu'un système de binôme pour leurs déplacements. Nous n'espérons pas que d'autre mesures soit mis en place et que d'ici là l'auteur soit démasqué.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas cela sera rapidement fait grâce à moi !

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel puis ajouta.

-Messieurs Mesdames les professeurs nos élèves nous attendent.

Les professeurs quittèrent la pièce laissant Gilderoy seul avec ses réflexions.

Après une petite heures passer à gribouiller sur sa feuille, Gilderoy Lockart s'accorda une minute d'auto-congratulation. Le professeur admira ses schémas explicatifs coloriés des différentes couleurs composant les quatre maisons et sa légende calligraphiée. Le nouveau professeur reposa alors sa feuille et s'étira, sa main rencontra alors un mug qui se trouva être plein de café. Après avoir vacillé pendant une micro seconde la tasse fini par renverser le liquide qu'elle contenait. Lockart, dans sa précipitation et voulant sauver sa réflexion intense prit la première chose qui se trouvait à porter de main pour éponger. Une fois la catastrophe effacer le professeur ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

Severus Snape entra dans la salle de classe en même temps que ses élèves de quatrième année qui s'installèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Il monta sur l'estrade où se trouvait son bureau et porta instinctivement sa main à sa poche et se rendit compte que son journal manquait à l'appel. Et le pire s'offrit à lui: ses mots-croisés était restés seul et sans défense dans la salle des professeurs, cette même salle qui abritait en ce moment même leur pire ennemi j'ai nommé Gilderoy Lockart.

-Surtout reste calme, il est absorbé dans sa soit disant réflexion pour démasquer l'auteur du mot, ils n'ont rien à craindre! Ils n'ont rien à craindre ! Ils n'ont rien à craindre.

-Professeur vous vous sentez bien?

Snape émergea de sa torpeur et se rendit compte que ses élèves le regardaient avec un air craintif, non apeuré peint sur le visage. Les mains de Severus s'étaient crispées sur son siège laissant des marques de doigts dans le dossier. Il fit le tour du siège et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il scruta un instant ses élèves qui en faisaient de même avec lui. Serait-ce prudent de les laisser seul le temps d'aller sauver sa grille ? Même avec une bonne punition à la clef rien n'était moins sûr, il pourrait poster un élève au coin du couloir pour faire le guet. Severus pinça ses lèvres, il ne pourrait pas tenir deux heures sachant que l'infâme Gilderoy retenait en otage son journal. Le professeur de potion se leva et se tourna vers le tableau noir qu'il fit basculer. Une formule était inscrite dessus.

-Vous avez deux heures et je ne veux entendre personne !

Snape se rassit dans sa chaise et commença à triturer nerveusement le manche de sa robe de sorcier.

-Je dois tenir. Gilderoy est un imbécile fini, il n'arrivera jamais à trouver un plan en moins de deux heures, ça va lui prendre des jours voir des mois, je deviendrais peut être même remplaçant de DCFM à ce compte là !

Snape en aurait presque sourit.

Les deux heures de cours terminé, notre professeur de potion ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller voir si sa grille se portait bien. Il mit donc le cap vers la salle des professeurs et y arriva bientôt une boule à l'estomac. Il mit la main sur la poignée et après avoir prit une grande inspiration ouvrit la porte. La salle se trouvait être vide, était-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle ? Il passa devant la table sans prendre garde au désordre qui y régnait et se dirigea vers son fauteuil où il pensait avoir laisser ses mots-croisés, mais son siège se trouva être vide.

-S'il l'a encore pris je l'envoi nettoyer les cachots avec sa moumoute que j'aurais préalablement scalpée !

Il aperçut alors un tas maronnasse posé sur la table.

-Oh ! Non!Non!Non !

Severus se précipita vers la table et avec un tact que personne ne lui connaissait, il se mit en quête de déplier ce qui ressemblait à un journal. Lorsqu'il eu finit il du reconnaître que c'était bel et bien un journal.

-Surtout je ne m'énerve pas, j'ai encore une petite chance de retrouver ma grille intact.

Le maître des potion pointa sa baguette en direction du papier et prononça un sort pour faire sécher le tout. Le résultat fut des plus inattendu. Personne n'a jamais su si le mixe entre l'infusion Verveine- œil de triton et l'encre du journal en fut l'élément déclencheur mais en tout cas mais il en résultat que le journal se mit à rétrécir dangereusement. Snape prit de panique lança un second sort censé contrer le premier et qui n'eut pour effet que d'amplifier la catastrophe. Le texte se déforma, bava pour enfin devenir un bloc d'encre illisible. Severus en eu pleuré. Il attrapa son journal et décida d'aller bouder dans les toilettes du sixième étage. Notre professeur de potion au moult tortures fanfictionnelles poussa la porte d'une des cabines et s'installa sur la lunette rabattu d'un des toilettes. Il étala son pauvre journal sur ses genoux et contempla le désastre. Il faut bien le reconnaître Snape se perdit dans ses pensées, entre la course poursuite de Gilderoy dans les couloirs de l'école avec un journal géant roulé, et la fin tragique du même professeur écraser comme une vulgaire mouche contre un mur, Severus n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit de frottement provoquer par l'îlot central qui venait de s'ouvrir. Après plusieurs secondes de ce même régime, le bruit dérangeant finit par agacer notre professeur de potion qui se risqua à jeter un œil au dehors. Il poussa la porte et passa sa tête au travers de l'ouverture. Les toilettes s'en trouvèrent vide. Cela devait s'en doute être Mimi Geignarde. Snape avait à peine refermer la porte que le bruit recommença, comme si quelqu'un faisait glisser quelque chose de lourd sur le sol. Severus soupira puis ouvrit la porte en grand, mais les toilette était toujours vide. Le professeur s'avança alors et arriva près de l'îlot central ouvert en deux. Il y eu alors une sorte de grondement et Snape vit s'élever un Basilic qui lui tournait pour le moment le dos, si vous passer l'expression. Il fallait vite et silencieux. Le maître des potion se mit donc sur la pointe des pied et décida de quitter les lieux au rapidement que possible. Il allait y parvenir lorsqu'un flaque d'eau le trahit, il glissa malencontreusement dedans et se retrouva étaler de tout son long sur le sol carrelé des toilettes. Ca première pensée fut :

-Je ne veux pas finir comme Mimi!

Il sentit alors le souffle chaud du serpent géant qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux et dans un geste désespéré de survie balança la seule arme qu'il avait : le journal. Le basilic qui se trouvait gueule béante près à plonger sur sa victime avala tout rond ce que son prochain casse-croûte venait de lui jeter. Snape entendit alors un bruit de déglutition puis une sorte de feulement. Notre professeur de potion se risqua à ouvrir un œil et vit le serpent se tortiller dans tout les sens dans des sorte de haut le cœur et dans un dernier soubresaut le basilic fit un magnifique « prêté pour un vomi » avant de partir ramper ailleurs. Snape se releva dégoulinant de régurgitation, il vit alors un petit tas informe qui gisait non loin de lui, il pinça ses lèvres déjà mince et pensa :

-Elle n'a vraiment pas eu de chance celle-la.


	10. Chapter 10

**Basé sur la mini-série _bref _qui passe sur canal plus dans le grand journal, je vous la conseil si vous ne la connaissez pas (aller voir sur le site).**

**Encore merci à isabellerickman pour sa review.**

Chapitre10: Bref, je n'arriverais jamais à faire une grille de mots-croisés.

Bref, je suis prof de potion à Poudlard, j'ai deux buts dans la vie devenir prof de DCFM et finir une grille de mots-croisés. Pour le premier c'est plutôt mal barré, le directeur s'ingéniant à trouver des excuses bidon.

-Je préfère que vous restiez professeur de potion, car vous connaissez certainement la malédiction du poste ?

Il a bon dos Voldemort. Pour le deuxième je suis plutôt confiant, je vais bientôt finir par connaître les définitions par cœur.

Ce matin je me suis levé du pied gauche, ça commençait mal, en plus je ne trouvais plus mon chausson droit.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il a quand même pas des jambes qui lui poussent pendant la nuit !

J'ai réussit à atteindre la salle de bain. Je me suis regarder dans la glace, j'avais une tête à faire peur, tant mieux. J'ai retrouvé mon chausson dans l'armoire à pharmacie, je me suis même pas posé de question.

Je suis allé prendre mon petit déjeuner et je me suis retrouvé coincé entre la grande saucisse qui à la manie de boire bruyamment son infusion et Brûlepot qui m'a parlé de l'éruption cutané d'un Jarvey.

-Vous auriez vu ça, la plaie suppurante, on a du incisé pour que le pus s'échappe complètement...

J'ai regardé ma tartine de marmelade, elle m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, j'ai vomi sur mon voisin de droite, ça lui apprendra. Les hiboux sont enfin entrés, je me suis dit :

-Ils sont encore en retard ses piafs, la prochaine fois j'en fait rôtir un.

Mon journal m'a été livré sur ma tartine.

Après avoir fait un tour par la case salle des professeurs et m'être farcis les babillages de Bibine sur Gilderoy et d'avoir vu le spécimen en chair et en os j'ai filé vers les cachots pour une journée de cours. Les 7ème année sont arrivés, ont commencé à discuter, j'en ai eu marre, j'ai collé la moitié de la classe. J'aime pas les Griffondors. Il y en a un qui a osé me demander pourquoi les Serpentards n'étaient pas collés.

-Et bien vous serez collé 4h00 de plus que vos petits camarades pour y réfléchir.

J'aime vraiment pas les Griffondors. J'ai enfin pu prendre connaissance des mots-croisés du jour, j'ai lu la première définition, facile. J'allais écrire le mot quand j'ai entendu une sorte de couinement, j'ai levé la tête et aperçu un élève, la main en l'air. J'ai longtemps hésité à lui demander ce qu'il avait. Dois-Je préciser que c'était un Griffondor ?

-Vous demanderez la réponse à votre voisin, s'il a été plus attentif que vous.

Je déteste me répéter.

Après quatre heures de cours et des interruptions incessantes, je suis retourné dans la salle des professeurs. Bibine était toujours en boucle sur Lockart. Je me suis installé dans mon fauteuil bien déterminé à finir ma grille qui était en de bonne voie. C'était sans compté sur mes charmants collègues.

-Severus l'anniversaire de Gilderoy est dans une semaine, vous voulez participez au cadeau ?

-Severus vous voudrez bien nous aider dans la réalisation des banderoles décoratives ?

-Severus le glaçage à la vanille ou au chocolat ?

-Severus...

J'ai une tête à m'occuper de ce genre de chose ?

Je me suis enfermé dans mon bureau pour pouvoir faire mes mots-croisés. Peine perdu, mes collègues ont vite compris où j'étais parti. Ils ont d'abord frapper doucement à la porte et comme je ne répondais pas ont entrepris de l'enfoncer. Après avoir envahi mon espace vital en babillages et autres démonstration de papiers immondes pour banderoles stupides, ils ont enfin fini par comprendre que j'étais professeur de potion pas décorateur d'intérieur. Ils ont donc foutu le camps avec leur matériel et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient piqué mon journal.

Bref, je n'arriverais jamais à faire une grille de mots-croisés !


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à Ella 31, Isa et Hiryu-san qui a réussi à échapper, pour l'instant, à ses devoirs de maths, courage !**

**Un petit chapitre juste avant la rentrée, histoire de ne plus y penser pendant quelques minutes. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 11 : Action/ Réaction.

Hagrid était entrain de rêver qu'il promenait Marcel son Jarvey apprivoisé lorsqu'il fut réveillé par Crockdur qui lui léchait avec entrain le visage.

-Il est trop tôt, laisse moi dormir!

Le chien émit un gémissement puis attrapa le drap entre ses crocs et entreprit de découvrir le demi géant. Hagrid fut bien obliger de se lever. Le chien se dirigea alors vers la cheminée et gratta le sol devant l'âtre puis, comme Hagrid prenait un peu trop de temps à arriver, il prit appuie sur le rebord en brique et désigna de son museau l'oeuf qui se mit à trembler dans les braises.

-Par la barbe de Merlin !

Hagrid saisie une pince et attrapa l'oeuf qu'il posa délicatement sur la table. Celui-ci s'agita un instant puis redevint immobile. La coquille se fissura alors et un petit bout tomba sur la table, laissant apparaître un museau rose. La coquille finit de se fendre laissant apparaître un bébé dragon. Celui-ci s'ébroua puis commença à explorer son nouveau terrain de jeu. Il s'approcha du rebord et fut saisie par une main énorme qui commença à le bercer.

- Ouh ! Qu'il est mignon ! Il faut que je lui trouve une caisse.

Hagrid fit un tour sur lui même et avisa une cagette qui avait contenu des citrouilles ayant servit pour Halloween. Il chercha ensuite une garniture mais ne trouva ni tissu, ni papier. Il posa alors le dragon dans la cagette.

-Crockdur je te confie ton nouveau petit frère, surveille le bien.

Le demi géant sortit de sa cabane et se dirigea vers le château. Il grimpa jusqu'à la salle des professeurs dans laquelle il pénétra. Trois d'entre eux étaient présents : Flitwick, Macgonagall et Gilderoy toujours entrain de s'admirer.

-Bonjour Hagrid que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Et bien j'aimerai savoir si vous n'auriez pas du vieux papier journal pour allumer le feu dans ma cheminée.

-Mais bien sûr, je sais où est la réserve, lança Gilderoy.

Les professeurs se regardèrent avec un air sceptique. Une réserve de papier journal ? Jamais entendu parler. Lockart se dirigea alors vers le fauteuil de Severus.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Vous savez Severus est très attaché à ses journaux, dit Flitwick.

Mais Gilderoy n'écoutait pas, il s'était penché au dessus du siège et avait fourré ses mains entre les interstices . Il ne tarda pas à sortir un premier exemplaire qu'il balança par dessus son épaule. Les professeurs regardèrent leur collègue former un tas conséquent de journaux et se demandèrent comment Snape avait bien pu casé tout ces exemplaires sous le fauteuil. Le professeur de DCFM finit par se relever un dernier spécimen entre les mains qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses petits camarades.

-Je pense que cela devrait vous suffire, vous saurez où cherchez désormais.

L'homme regarda sa montre puis ajouta :

-Je dois me sauvez, j'ai cours avec les troisième année.

Severus remontait à la salle des professeurs. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celle-ci elle se trouvait étrangement vide. Il resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, un air suspicieux peint sur le visage. Lorsque ses collègues avaient la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître c'était le plus souvent pour préparer des surprise parties. La dernière avait d'ailleurs faillit mal finir, à cause d'un sort malencontreux. Enfin, Snape se rassura, il n'y avait ni anniversaire en en vue, ni noël, ni rien. Il se dirigea donc vers son fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit et trouva étrange de se retrouver aussi bas. Il se releva et souleva le rembourrage du siège pour constater que sa réserve de mots-croisés avaient disparut. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors et Flitwick apparut. Il croisa le regard de Snape qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le petit homme essaya de faire demi tour mais il était trop tard pour espérer échapper à Severus.

-Filius, vous n'auriez pas, par pur hasard, vu l'auteur du larcin dont je suis victime ?

-Ce... c'est-à-dire ?

Severus contourna son fauteuil et s'avança vers son collègue d'un air menaçant tout en prenant soin de faire claquer sa robe de sorcier.

-Et bien il se trouve que j'entrepose mes exemplaires du Daily Prophet sous le coussin de mon fauteuil et ils ont purement et simplement disparut.

Le professeur de charme déglutit avec peine et commença à se tordre les mains.

-Et bien, il se pourrait qu'un certain professeur au sourire ravageur est fait le coup.

-Je vais me le faire, maugréa Snape.

Il sortit de la pièce et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de cours qui abritait le bureau de Gilderoy. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et se retrouva encore une fois dans une salle vide. Severus se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'office et frappa trois coups secs avant d'entrer. Point de Gilderoy, une aubaine. Le professeur de potion s'avança dans la pièce. Que pourrait-il bien faire pour se venger. Il fit le tour du propriétaire et arriva devant le bureau qui regorgeait de rouleau de parchemin en tout genre. Il avisa alors une enveloppe brune sur laquelle était inscrite une adresse et en gros caractères : urgent, confidentiel. Severus ne résista pas. Il pointa sa baguette et d'un sort décacheta l'enveloppe. Que ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant une photo du professeur. Il l'a retourna et lu la description. Il venait de tomber sur la photographie qui allait orner le prochain livre de Gilderoy. Le Lockart de papier glacé souriait de toutes ses dents et envoyait clins d'oeil et baisés aux futurs lecteurs. Soudain celui-ci cessa tout sourire, il sentit que l'homme vêtu de noir ne lui voulait pas que du bien surtout quand celui-ci se mit à le menacer de sa baguette.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Gilderoy Lockart professeur émérite de DCFM et écrivain de best-seller, attendait avec impatience l'arrivage des ouvrages qu'il avait fait retirer de la première impression pour en faire part à l'école. Il avait d'ailleurs organiser une séance de dédicace dans le Grand Hall. Les hiboux se firent alors voir à l'horizon, ils étaient une petites dizaines transportant une énorme caisse en bois qu'ils eurent tôt fait de larguer en plein milieu de la cours. Les quelques élèves présents et témoin du spectacle se rapprochèrent de leur professeur. Lockart avait ouvert le colis et commença à distribuer les livres. Après cinq minutes ils entendit des gloussements s'élever de l'attroupement. Il vit alors un élève qui lisait la quatrième de couverture avec un air hilare. Gilderoy attrapa alors un exemplaire et le retourna pour voir ce qui faisait tant rire les élèves. Il s'aperçut alors que la photo qu'il avait envoyé à son éditeur avait été honteusement trafiquer. Sa magnifique chevelure avait été scalpée et remplacer par un crâne chauve, ce qui le faisait paraître dix ans de plus, un scandale ! Son sourire émail diamant, qui en faisait fondre plus d'une, avait disparut échanger contre des chicots jaunâtre et planter n'importe comment. Et pour compléter la panoplie on lui avait rajouté un énorme bouton sur son nez pourtant si parfait. Gilderoy s'arrêta de respirer quelques secondes devenant rouge pivoine puis il se mit à hurler :

-Rendez moi immédiatement ces livres ! Je vais faire virer cet incapable d'assistant et foutre un procès au cul de cet éditeur véreux !

Il arracha les ouvrages des mains des élèves et les fourra dans la caisse qu'il cella.

-Toi ! Jusqu'à ce que je revienne, personne ne dois toucher à cette boîte !

Gilderoy disparut à l'intérieur du château sous l'oeil amuser des élèves. Severus qui avait assisté à la scène, s'approcha de la caisse et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

-Mr Lockart m'a chargé de surveiller cette caisse afin que personne ne la touche, protesta faiblement l'élève.

Snape se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux noirs un très long moment puis finit par ajouter d'un ton cinglant :

-Cinquante heures de colle et cinq mille points retirer à votre maison vous tente-t-il ?

L'élève ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés puis aida Severus à ouvrir la caisse. Le professeur de potion s'empara d'un ouvrage et avec un sourire en coin pensa :

-Si on m'avais dit un jour que je posséderais un livre de Gilderoy Lockart j'aurais torturé l'impertinent, mais celui-ci va être collector !


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà le chapitre nouveau est arrivé, très long laps de temps entre le dernier du fait de l'écriture d'une autre fan-fic sur Sherlock Holmes, très prochainement publiée.**

**Je pense finir cette fan-fic sur ce chapitre, 1) parce qu'il s'y prête et 2) parce que les bonnes idées ne sont plus là !**

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivit jusque là !**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 12 : Sudoku vs Mots-croisés.

Severus remontait à la salle des professeurs, son journal fraîchement reçut sous le bras. Il s'installa dans son cher fauteuil et déplia le journal qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il commença à tourner les pages jusqu'à tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait. Le maître des potions fut surpris de ne point trouver sa grille de mots-croisés mais à la place une grille à moitié remplit de chiffres.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc avec tous ses chiffres ?

Snape se reporta à la notice d'explication et lu la phrase suivante :

_« En partant des chiffres déjà inscrits, remplissez la grille de manière que chaque colonne et chaque carré de trois par trois contiennent une seule fois tous les chiffres d »_

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle idée ? C'est trop simple comme jeu !

Le professeur de potion se pencha sur la grille et commença à la remplir. Après avoir trouvé les carrés les plus simple, Severus commença à sécher.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est une conspiration contre ma personne ! Les mots-croisés je n'arrive pas à les finir, ce truc non plus ! Je vais écrire au directeur, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Au moins avec les mots-croisés je pouvais tricher en regardant dans le dictionnaire !

Le maître des potions attrapa une feuille de parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire la lettre suivante :

Monsieur Le Directeur,

C'est avec un extrême désagrément que je vous écrit. En effet dans le journal daté du 20/04 reçut le matin même, j'ai eu la déplaisante surprise de trouver un «Sudoku» remplaçant les mots-croisés. Je trouve ce jeu d'une stupidité exemplaire, sûrement pioché chez les Moldus, qui ont l'air d'avoir l'esprit prolixe concernant ce genre de jeux. Non seulement le but du jeu est intellectuellement abêtissant mais de plus on ne peut finir sa grille si l'on est bloqué, contrairement aux mots-croisés qui avaient le mérite de pouvoir être cherché dans le dictionnaire. J'espère que vous aurez l'intelligence de corriger votre erreur.

J'espère aussi que vous prendrez en considération ma plainte et pense ne pas être le seul dans ce cas.

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur le Directeur, mes sincères salutations.

Severus Snape.

-Allez je l'envoi en beuglante, ça va pas faire un pli! Non mais, me supprimer mes mots-croisés, ils sont tombés sur la tête!

Le lendemain Severus recevait sa réponse :

Monsieur,

J'ai bien reçu votre lettre signifiant votre mécontentement envers le changement opéré à la page jeux du Daily Prophet. J'ai dans le regret de vous informez que nous testons actuellement cette nouvelle formule pour une durée de trois semaines.

Espérant que notre journal vous satisfasse toujours par la qualité de ses articles, je vous pris d'agréer mes salutations distinguées.

Michael Carpe Directeur du Daily Prophet.

L'œil gauche de Severus fut secoué d'un tic nerveux. Trois semaines sans mots-croisés, impossible, il ne tiendrait jamais. Il fallait qu'il en trouve ! La grande-salle ne se mettait elle pas à rétrécir d'un coup ? Il fallait qu'il retourne à ses cachots. L'humidité et la pénombre c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Le maître des potions se leva et mit le cap vers son bureau où il s'enferma à double tour. Il s'assit dans son bureau et respira bien à fond, le plus calmement possible. Trois semaines se répétait-il, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Il se rappela alors l'épisode de la grève des hiboux qui n'avait duré que deux jours et il avait bien faillit exterminer les Griffondors.

-Et s'il ne remettait jamais plus de mots-croisés ? Oh ! Non !

Les mains de Severus se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Heureusement qu'il avait caché quelques grilles dans l'école pour qu'elles échappent à ses collègues, il ne restait plus qu'à les retrouver. Il se leva et commença à fouillé son bureau. Il se planta devant l'étagère qui contenait grimoires et autres manuels et les ouvrit un par un, les secouants dans tous les sens pour voir si un morceau de papier contenant un grille ne s'en échapperait pas. Après avoir fait la razzia dans les livres il retourna à son bureau qu'il entreprit de littéralement le retourner, mais là aussi, il n'y avait pas de trace de grille à compléter.

-Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu en laisser d'autres ?

Il grimpa alors dans la salle des professeurs et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait plusieurs de ses collègues. Il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et enleva les coussins. Il trouva sa réserve de feuilles en papier journal qu'il entreprit de dépouiller. Puis la recherche ne portant pas ses fruits il pointa sa baguette en direction du dossier et prononça un sort qui l'ouvrit littéralement en deux. Ses collègues présents dans la pièce l'observaient avec la plus grande attention.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Souffla le professeur de Runes.

-Pénurie de mots-croisés, le Daily Prophet a décidé de les remplacer par un Sudoku, commenta Chourave.

-Je crois que l'on devrait s'en aller, proposa Flitwick peu rassurer par son collègue qui arrachait le rembourrage du fauteuil avec des yeux exorbités.

-Surtout évitons les gestes brusque, levons nous tout doucement et dirigeons nous à reculons vers la porte.

Après un bon quart d'heure deux grilles avaient été retenues. Il lui en fallait plus, toujours plus ! Severus sortit de la salle des professeurs, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et fila comme un météore jusqu'à la salle de classe. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et méthodiquement inspecta les étagères remplit de bocaux derrière lesquels il avait glissé des grilles soigneusement découpées. Quatre de plus. Il s'assit ensuite à chaque pupitre et passa sa main en dessous des tables. Une de plus ! Il avait réussit à récupérer sept grilles au total. Severus vint s'asseoir à son bureau. Il en avait planqué un peu partout et comme les écureuils ne se souvenait plus vraiment où elles se trouvaient. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre au dehors. Les Serdaigles venaient d'arriver pour leur cours de travaux pratique. Voir le positif dans le négatif il aurait la paix pour réfléchir. Les élèves installés, le silence se fit instantanément une fois le tableau retourner. Severus s'assit derrière son bureau et fixa intensément la copie en face de lui sans voir ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Il fit mentalement le tour du château, passant dans les nombreux couloirs, fouillant les moindre recoins des salles. La recherche fut infructueuse. Impossible. Snape refit le chemin.

Un élève Serdaigle s'approcha du maître des potions. Il n'avait pas bougé de toute la séance. Severus Snape semblait transformer en statut. L'élève désigner d'office, fit un pas de plus avant de se tourner vers ses camarades qui l'encouragèrent à progresser. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, le Serdaigle se racla la gorge. Aucune réaction. Il recommença l'opération plus fort cette fois-ci. Toujours rien. Il agita sa main devant le visage de Snape qui restait de marbre. L'élève se tourna alors vers le reste de ses camarades et déclara :

-Je crois qu'il est mort !

La classe explosa de joie. Le boucan eu pour réaction d'attirer Rusard qui rôdait dans le coin. Il entra dans la classe et trouva les élèves debout sur les pupitres entrain de danser et de chanter.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce chantier ! Descendez immédiatement des tables !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Rusard pu apercevoir Snape toujours dans son état de l'élargie. Le surveillant s'approcha et se pencha vers le maître des potions statufier. Il l'examina un instant puis déclara.

-Allez en salle d'étude !

Tous les professeurs, l'infirmière ainsi que le directeur entouraient Severus Snape, toujours assis au bureau de la salle de cour. Chacun allait de sa spéculation mais tous se demandait comment le sortir de son état.

-Et si on lui brûlait les doigts de pied ? Avança le professeur de Runes. La douleur aurait le mérite de le réveiller.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et déclara doucement :

-Je sais que Severus n'est pas la plus aimable des personnes mais cela ne servirait à rien de le torturer.

-Ne vous inqu... commença Gilderoy.

-Et si on écrivait au journal pour qu'il fasse une grille ? Ils pourrait faire une entorse, c'est quand même un cas de force majeur, insista Macgonagall.

-Riche idée, Minerva, chargez-vous en !

-Ah ! Mais je... bon.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Severus n'avait pas eu de mots-croisés et ça commençait à faire très long. Il errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du château, voûter, les bras ballants, il n'avait plus le goût à rien, même pour son activité favorite : la torture des Griffondors. Le professeur de potion remonta l'allée de table de la Grande Salle, grimpa sur l'estrade comportant la table des professeurs et s'assit lourdement dans sa chaise, regardant d'un œil vide l'assiette en face de lui. Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les hiboux et leur danse habituelle. Le Daily Prophet tomba droit dans l'assiette du maître des potions qui n'y prêta aucune attention. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Pour voir cet infâme jeu mathématique ? Très peu pour lui. Son voisin de table qui avait observé son collègue du coin de l'oeil, se permis de se manifester.

-Vous devriez ouvrir votre journal, il y a une surprise à l'intérieur.

Severus tourna son regard noir vers l'autre professeur. Une surprise ? Il n'aimait pas les surprises, mais comme l'autre insistait. Snape déplia le journal et commença à tourner les pages une par une jusqu'à arriver à la page des jeux et pour une fois dû reconnaître que pour une surprise s'en était une et de taille. A la place des carrés contenant les chiffres maudits se trouvait une cher et tendre grille de mots-croisés. Le maître des potions en aurait presque sourit. Il contempla la grille comme s'il était entrain de rêver. Ce n'était pas un rêve au moins ? Snape se pinça. Non,non, il ne rêvait pas. Il devait commencer tout de suite. Ou peut être attendre et la conserver jusqu'à demain au cas ou ces horrible Sudoku reviendrait à l'attaque. En même temps il avait tellement envie de lire les définitions !

-Il est encore bloqué ? Demanda Chourave.

-Je crois bien que oui, ça lui a fait un choc de découvrir les mots-croisés, dit madame Pomfresh en se relevant.

-Il est pénible à la fin ! Il n'est jamais content. Râla le professeur de soin aux créatures magique.

-Faux ! Pour une fois il l'a été un peu trop.

-Bon on fait quoi ?

-Rien, il va se débloquer tout seul.

Severus avait fini par craquer il s'était enfermé dans son bureau et s'était jeté sur la grille de mots-croisés. Il avait bien commencé, mais attention c'était souvent le cas et après ça se transformait en enfer sur terre ! Il allait ensuite s'énerver et être obliger d'aller chercher son dictionnaire. Snape était très concentré, il s'attaquait à la septième définition horizontale, il en était à la moitié de la grille et ça s'annonçait plus que bien. Après une heure d'intense réflexion le maître des potions se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux définitions. Il prit une grande inspiration et pria Merlin pour qu'elles ne soit pas tordues. Il s'attaqua donc à l'avant dernière définition : Quel filtre contient des scarabée pilés, des racines de gingembre coupées et de la bile de tatou ?

-Facile c'est l'aiguise méninge.

Plus qu'une, la pression était à son comble, échouer maintenant si près du but serait pour lui comme échanger sa santé mental contre un paquet de choco-grenouille. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis lu enfin le dernière définition : Utiliser dans les sérums de vérités.

Severus regarda les lettres déjà présente sur la feuille puis compléta une à une celles qui manquaient : J.A.R.L, qui lui donna Jobarbille. Le professeur de potion posa sa plume à côté de lui et contempla un long moment son œuvre enfin achevée. Il eu alors un irrépressible fou rire, se leva et cria :

-J'ai réussit ! J'ai fini une grille de mots-croisés ! Sans tricher !

Pendant se temps là dans la salle des professeurs :

-Vous n'avez pas entendu un cri ? Demanda Flitwick.

Macgonagall et le professeur d'Occlumencie tendirent l'oreille, mais rien ne se fit entendre.

-Vous avez du rêver Filius !


End file.
